Fluttershy/Galeria
Primeira temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy correcting a blue jay's rhythm S1E01.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Fluttershy surprised by butterfly-shaped necklace S1E02.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Fluttershy looking at the garden S1E3.png|O Convite Extra Bunny take over S1E04.png|Temporada de Coice na Macieira Fluttershy prodding at turtle S1E05.png|A Rainha das Brincadeiras Dash is angry S1E6.png|Caçadores de Exibicionistas Fluttershy stares at the dragon S1E07.png|Dracofobia Flutterguy S1E9.png|Rédea nas Fofocas Fluttershy "you're the cutest thing ever" S1E10.png|A Praga do Século Fluttershy using bells strung on a rope S1E11.png|Passagem do Inverno Fluttershy in charge of the scoreboard S1E13.png|A Corrida das Folhas Fluttershy in her gala dress S1E14.png|Feita para o Sucesso Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png|Sentido Pinkie Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Arco-Íris Supersônico Fluttershy staring at chickens S01E17.png|A Mestra do Olhar Fluttershy oh my S01E19.png|Os Cães-Diamante Fluttershy happy 2 S1E20.png|O Verde não Fica bem em Você Fluttershy "But why?" S1E21.png|Barril de Pólvora Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|Um Pássaro no Casco Bed of butterflies S1E23.png|As Crônicas das Marcas Fluttershy "maybe Spike feels threatened" S1E24.png|Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png|Festa de uma Só Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|A Melhor Noite de Todas Segunda temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy being corrupted S2E01.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 The brute S2E2.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Fluttershy telling lesson S2E03.png|Lição Zero Derpyshy S02E04.png|Eclipse da Luna Fluttershy excited S02E07.png|Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png|A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Applejack & Fluttershy covered in cake S2E9.png|A Simplicidade e a Elite Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|O segredo do Meu Excesso Enemy cloud! S2E11.png|Noite da Lareira Calorosa Fluttershy's ooh face S02E13.png|Os Bebês Cake Fluttershy worried S2E14.png|O Último Rodeio Fluttershy embarrassed S2E15.png|O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Twilight and Fluttershy puzzled S2E16.png|Leia e Chore Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png|Finalmente um Amigo New Fluttershy 1 S2E19.png|Fazendo Pé Firme Fluttershy rubbing Cerberus' belly S2E20.png|Já Estava na Hora Butterfly migration photo S2E21.png|A Busca do Dragão Fluttershy blushing smile S2E22.png|A Fluttershy Furacão Fluttershy hugs the CMC S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidencial Fluttershy disguised as the conductor S2E24.png|Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Fluttershy with bird S2E25.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Fluttershy and Birds S2E26.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Terceira temporada Fluttershy 'It's one of the' S3E1.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Fluttershy is fear of Rainbow's power S3E02.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png|Excesso de Pinkie Pies Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Uma Maçã Ruim Fluttershy 'Oh! Y-you found her' S3E05.png|Duelo Mágico Fluttershy and Cloudchaser meet again S3E07.png|Academia Wonderbolts Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gasp S03E09.png|Spike às suas Ordens Fluttershy oh dear S3E10.png|Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png|Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hoof-bump S03E12.png|Jogos para Pôneis Fluttershy with Pinkie Pie's Cutie Mark S3E13.png|A Cura do Mistério Mágico My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png|Equestria Girls Quarta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Fluttershy looking for Angel and Rarity S4E03.png|O Castelo Chicks flying in circles on Rainbow Dash's head S4E04.png|Daring Do Fluttershy as Saddle Rager S4E06.png|Pôneis Poderosos Flutterbat revealed S4E07.png|Morcegos! Rarity looks at Fluttershy S4E08.png|Rarity Vai para Manehattam Group photo S4E10.png|A Queda de Rainbow Rarity levitating a wrap into Fluttershy's saddlebag S4E11.png|Três É Demais Fluttershy has no idea S4E12.png|Orgulhosa Pinkie Fluttershy 'It is a little funny' S4E13.png|Modos Simples Fluttershy scared S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Fluttershy's eye glow S4E16.png|Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Fluttershy walking in the forest S4E18.png|A Visita de Maud Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png|Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Fluttershy "the history of the Wonderbolts!" S4E21.png|Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy touched by Rainbow's words S4E22.png|Trocas! Fluttershy, you're lost, S4E23.png|Manifestação Inspiradora Rainbow and Fluttershy's silver medals S4E24.png|Jogos de Equestria Mane 6 bring objects close to the chest S4E25.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Twilight's Kingdom final group photo S4E26.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Música para os Meus Ouvidos Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|Focada na Guitarra Fluttershy hovering with tambourine EG2.png|Hamstercalipse Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png|A Pinkie na Cabeça Applejack "told ya" EG2.png|Player Piano Flim suggesting "animal Jane" EG2.png|Um Estojo para o Baixo Fluttershy playing tambourine in the band EG2.png|Vem Dançar! Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png|Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|Meu Passado Não é Hoje Fluttershy looking at butterflies EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Fluttershy on yellow Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Filme Quinta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Fluttershy sways her head to the music S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Fluttershy "Get the cutie marks back" S5E02.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Fluttershy "we're all a little guilty" S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle Fluttershy confused S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Fluttershy asks Discord why he's doing this S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Fluttershy and Applejack follow the bugbear S5E9.png|Slice of Life Fluttershy "It's not very good" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Fluttershy "oh, no!" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Trailer Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Sour Sweet firing three arrows EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to worry about" EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png en:Fluttershy/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens